


Clean-shaven

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [6]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Nudity, Pubic Hair, Sauna, Wordcount: 100, one day I'll tie all these stories together like I meant to, procrastination through drabbles, seriously if that's not enough of a trigger warning... that's on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Random drabble set in the middle of a story where the Gatewatch end up at a spa.





	Clean-shaven

 “Lili, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you have no hair… like, down there?”

Liliana looked surprised. “Vanity, dear. Do they not do that on Kaladesh?”

Chandra shrugged. “Wouldn’t know. Spent half my life in a monastery.”

Liliana smiled lazily through the steam. “That would explain yours, then.”

Chandra grinned. “If it’s just vanity, why should I bother?”

“Isn’t Gideon smooth?”

“Well, yeah, but Gids says it’s because…” Chandra’s eyes grew three sizes. “I mean, _I don’t know_. _How should I know?_ You _ask him_ , _Lili,_ _shut up!”_ She reddened. _“_ Wow, it is _warm_ here _,_ huh?”

Liliana smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, in the other room, Jace sits in the corner, grumbling. He hates saunas. They're full of naked, sweaty men. The air is heavy and he can't breathe properly. And he can't even bring something to read because the steam is bad for the books.  
> He'd wonder why he let Liliana talk him into coming except he already knows the answer.  
> "Just you and her alone in a room full of steam,” he’d told himself.  
> He glances across the sweaty humidity at Gideon, whose muscles are glistening as he meditates.  
> Jace scowls. Not even remotely what he had in mind.


End file.
